


【空王冠/猎神】【基锤衍生】市政官笔记

by pdddyxl



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：写给米太太的，全文均为第三人称角度描写，ABO＋双性设定。这里的埃里克只有十六岁…毕竟年上我的爱。然后因为看咪十九岁演的电视剧，感觉咪可能是十八九岁才开始长个吧，所以这里十六岁的埃里克个子没有那么高，而且体重也不重，是个可以被成年男性横抱起来的小男孩哟。以上，大家注意避雷。





	【空王冠/猎神】【基锤衍生】市政官笔记

感谢上帝，赋予了我贝塔的性别，让我得以继承父亲的职位，有了留在宫中继续为布里科坦维亚的国王效力的机会。  
然而事实上，我们家族已经三代没有过任何阿尔法或者欧米伽了，我的父亲是贝塔，我的母亲是贝塔，我的祖父祖母，甚至曾祖父、曾祖母也都是贝塔。这让我们的家族成为了国王贴身市政官的常客，我从小便被教导如何记录国王的饮食起居，学习多国语言，为将来能更好的辅佐国王而做准备。靠得我们家族这样平淡无奇却又稳固如山的名号，现在就算是分家的远方亲戚，也可以凭此在亲王或大公那里谋得个安稳的市政官工作了。  
我的父亲随前王病逝，而我则接过了父亲的职位，自新王登基开始便追随着他，布里科坦维亚的新王——也就是现在的国王亨利·普兰塔奇纳特，他是位战士，是位智者，是只雄狮，也是个不容抗拒的、绝对的阿尔法。他的威严，让任何其他的阿尔法，在他的面前，都显得渺小脆弱、不堪一击了起来。描绘他成了我终生的工作，而我竟丝毫不觉得厌烦，自我见到他开始，我便知道吾王的英勇、仁慈和无畏，是我这辈子倾尽笔墨也无法将之歌颂殆尽的，更别提在吾王继位这几年所立下的累累战功和无数英明抉择了。我只恨我的笔不够快，我的脑子不够灵活，手指粗大笨拙的只能写下如此干瘪的称赞，以此来记录我们英明神武的王。  
每写下一笔，我都在上帝面前给自己平添了一条罪孽，待我魂归天际之时，耶稣基督，我们仁慈的主，他定会问起我为何如此轻视我的工作，竟胆敢用这样平淡无奇的词语去描绘如此一位英雄、一位圣人，一位救世主、一位明君。然而所幸吾王仁慈，他宽恕了我的笨拙，甚至会屈尊降贵的、不怕乌涂了自己那双明亮的眼睛的，时常翻看我拙劣不堪的记录册。甚至有时，他还会询问起我阿福兰萨语相关的事情，吾王虽是为战士，可却生来勤奋好学，他不光收复了阿福兰萨——那是百年前原本便属于布里科坦维亚的国土，还在征战空隙将那发音奇怪的阿福兰萨语学了个七七八八。  
是的，如我所说，吾王已经收复阿福兰萨，那个南方的下等民族，柔弱的软蛋，他们不及我们布里科坦维亚人五分之一的骁勇善战。正因为如此，吾王才能在阿金库尔战役之中以一敌百、以少胜多的率领千人战胜数万名阿福兰萨的战士，以至于现在阿福兰萨的女王听到布里科坦维亚国王的名字，依旧会眼含热泪，恐惧且惆怅不已。  
我们本可以夺得阿福兰萨，践踏他们的土地、屠杀他们的人民，但是没有，吾王没有，他的仁慈拯救了已经被上帝判下死刑的阿福兰萨人。在阿金库尔战役之中，他已经失去了自己最信任的几位战士，几位伙伴，到了现在，不管是布里科坦维亚还是阿福兰萨，吾王已经不希望有任何人——任何一个人会再因为这场纷争而丧命了。所有南国人都应该为吾王善良的抉择而哭泣，都应该像信仰上帝一样挚爱他、尊重他，把他奉为神祇，如爱他们的女王一般、甚至是比爱他们的女王更加深刻且卑微的爱我们布里科坦维亚的王。  
吾王选择和平，以谈判来解决这件事，宫中一些激进的大臣对此颇有微词，认为我们打赢了阿金库尔战役，这代表着阿福兰萨已经属于了我们，我们完全没有必要进行谈判。可最终吾王说服了他们，他的抉择，是智慧且仁慈的、明君的抉择，不光是布里科坦维亚的人民信任他、爱戴他，现在阿福兰萨的人民也开始信任和爱戴我们的王了。事实上，宽容的布里科坦维亚人并不介意南国异邦同我们共同分享一位国王的仁慈与爱，要问为什么的话，因为我们早已从吾王那里学会了分享与宽容真正的含义，我们将这两个词的意思含入口中、吞吃入腹，时刻提醒自己不能对外邦人有异，布里科坦维亚和阿福兰萨已经是同一个国家，我们要像对待同胞、对待兄弟一样对待他们。  
而正如大家所想的，那举世闻名的场谈判我正在场，我用我的羽毛笔飞快的书写着，鞠躬尽瘁的记录着，想尽可能还原的在羊皮纸上写下这神圣而又庄严的一幕。事实上，吾王早就给出了一张清晰的和解条款书，派使者送到了阿福兰萨的境内，而到了此刻，阿福兰萨的冰女王——弗蕾娅，竟然还是希望她能同议员大臣们对条款进行重新的核对和商讨。身为战败的那一方，阿福兰萨几乎是踌躇到让人感到备受侮辱了，历史上没有哪个战败国敢对这样让步的和议如此犹豫不决。有些大臣感到愤懑不满，叫嚣着想要讨个公道来，但是吾王抬手制止了他们，他依旧是同意了，仁慈的、不出所料的点了点头。于是那些年迈的老臣、女王以及女王从阿福兰萨带来的几位随从都站起了身，准备退出主殿，到侧殿的议会厅去就此时再做讨论。

“但是让你的埃里克留下来陪我吧。”吾王波澜不惊的这么说到，“毕竟在我们提出的首项条款中，他是我的首要要求。”

话虽如此，可是吾王的视线并未随着王后的离去而改变，他依旧毫不忌讳的看着那位有些拘谨的坐在殿中的欧米伽，那个长着一头柔软的棕发的男孩儿。那是种掠夺性的目光，充满了阿尔法本性中所无法掩饰的占有欲，那就像是雄狮在巡视他的地盘、猎豹在打量他的猎物，让人感觉仿佛赤身裸体的暴露在了他的视线之下。任何一位欧米伽都会为这样的眼神而疯狂的，他们趋向于强大的阿尔法，就好像植物会趋向于阳光一样，就算迟钝如我这样的贝塔，也时常会被吾王那样强大到令人双腿发软的信息素所震慑。  
只是那个可怜的男孩儿，那位刚刚分化的欧米伽，恕我直言，我身为一个贝塔，对于阿尔法和欧米伽的信息素的味道感受度并不是那么灵，对于这个才经历了分化，可能连初潮都未来过的欧米伽，他的信息素对我没有任何影响，太过青涩和寡淡，以至于像我这样的贝塔是无法感觉到的。因为我无法感觉到那个男孩儿身为欧米伽所在信息素上诱人的地方，因此不得不转而重新打量起了他的外貌。  
不得不说，那个男孩儿有着要优于其他同龄的欧米伽的身高，他的身材修长，纤细的腰肢和那两条修笔直结实的双腿，就算此刻男孩儿穿着最粗糙的皮衣，也盖不住他的姣好的身材。或许是因为从小便在冰王后身边像战士一样接受训练的缘故，他看起来要比其他同龄的欧米伽更加强壮一些，这是一个好兆头，强壮的欧米伽往往会产下更多的子嗣。我的视线上移，又看向男孩儿的脸，事实上从我的角度望下去，只能看到他的侧脸罢了，但这仍然对我的好奇心没什么阻碍。  
我很想知道像吾王那样的阿尔法，究竟怎样的欧米伽才是他所倾心，所看的入眼的呢？为什么放着其他那么多养尊处优的欧米伽不选，偏偏要同这个异国的小杂种结婚呢？要知道他甚至都不是冰王后亲生的孩子！不过是冰王后收养来为自己征战服务的小野种罢了。  
我看向那个男孩儿的侧脸，他稚嫩的脸颊就像是果树上的苹果一样泛着健康的红晕，如此美味而又清甜。他微微低着头，双手紧张的握在一起，似乎是畏惧到了不敢直视吾王的双眼，我完全可以理解他，不光是他这样的欧米伽，就算是很多阿尔法，也会自然而然对吾王心生畏惧。见吾王没有注意到我的视线，我不禁开始肆意的打量起那个看起来有些拘谨的男孩儿，他有着柔软的棕色长发、澄澈的浅蓝色瞳孔和一张漂亮的小脸蛋儿，是的，非常漂亮，几乎可以称得上是忽视性别的美了。不得不说这个男孩儿的确是个美人儿胚子，只是现在还没有更多的成长和发育，想到这里，我不禁已经开始期待他长大、成熟之后的样子了。这个幸运的男孩儿——哦，现在我们可以称呼他为埃里克了，如果不出意外的话，不久之后，他便会成为布里科坦维亚的王后了。  
吾王自王座上站起身来，埃里克便很明显的吓了一跳，他慌乱的从自己的作为上站了起来，有些笨拙的行了个并不标准的布里科坦维亚礼。吾王似乎是被他紧张且略显生涩的动作逗笑了，温柔的扬起了唇角，那个笑容中令人歆羡的宠溺怎么都抹不掉，他对埃里克说明了自己的来意，耐心的询问自己能否娶他为妻。  
如果换了其他任何一位成熟、有教养的欧米伽，恐怕此时他们早已经兴奋的晕了过去，可是显然两国之间的政事对于一个刚刚年满十六岁的男孩儿来说有些太过枯燥了。埃里克的脸颊因为吾王的话而涨出了可爱的红晕，之前的紧张和畏惧此刻却已经因为刚刚吾王所说的玩笑而一扫而空。年幼的欧米伽被安抚了，他有些似懂非懂的点了点头，而后却又面露难色的、用磕磕绊绊的带着阿福兰萨口音的布里科坦维亚语对吾王说，在他们的国家中，冰王后不容许国内有婚礼和恋爱，阿福兰萨只有分配婚事，以及单纯的生育和繁殖，他不知道自己的母后是否会同意自己与吾王结合。

“她会同意的。”吾王这么说着，摘掉了他的王冠，随手放到了桌上，他郑重其事的单膝跪地，对埃里克伸出了自己的手。  
“如果你愿意嫁给我的话，就把你的手给我吧，我的小鹿。用你生涩的、像是夜莺啁啾一般的声音断断续续的回应我吧，我想听到你的亲口回答。”  
那是足以令任何欧米伽都沉溺的、温柔而又令人心醉的眼神，透露着无比的诚挚和对爱人的尊重。我惊讶于吾王竟然愿放下自己的王冠，以一位普通人的身份、而并非布里科坦维亚的国王来向埃里克求婚，那是各种温柔而又郑重啊，甚至连我都要不禁为此真挚和体贴落下泪来。而年轻的欧米伽似乎是从未得到过如此的重视和尊重，他未反应过来一般的迟疑了一下，终是鼓起勇气点了点头。埃里克漂亮的小脸因为吾王刚刚诚挚的情话而烧的通红，回应的声音也因为紧张和害羞而显得更加稚嫩起来，男孩儿还未到变声期，那多少让他一字一顿的郑重回答听起来有些奶声奶气的。  
“我愿意，”埃里克说，浅蓝色的眼睛闪着细碎的、爱恋的光，不经人事所造就的单纯，让他显得更加纯粹动人，令人心自然而然的生怜爱，“我愿意嫁给您，布里科坦维亚的王。”他有些吃力的用他那蹩脚的布里科坦维亚语回答道，并且小心翼翼的把自己的手放了上去。  
“太好了。”吾王松了一口气似的说着，在埃里克将手放上来的时候立刻握紧了那个男孩的手掌，他是如此轻柔的、体贴的收紧了手指，仿佛他手中握着的不是个南国来的小男孩儿的手，而是自北国鄂尔莎进贡来的钻石一般。  
“那么请容许我亲吻你的手指，让上帝来见证我们的誓言。”  
吾王刚刚低下头准备亲吻他的手指，埃里克便像只受惊的小鹿似的把手抽了回去，急急的后退了几步躲开了。他红的像个苹果般的小脸写满了着惊恐和不知所措，甚至一时间他都忘了自己身处异国，要说布里科坦维亚语才行了，只是下意识的用自己的母语急切的解释着。  
“这怎么行呢，怎么能让陛下您屈尊降贵的亲吻我这种下人的手指。”  
听到埃里克的话，吾王露出了些许笑意——他自然是懂得阿福兰萨语的，事实上，吾王早已对那门语言融会贯通了，我相信不论如何寻找，问遍全国上下的有识之士智慧之人，也都不会再找出比吾王更熟悉这门南国语言的人了。他对阿福兰萨语的熟练就好像那是他的第二门母语一样，而那沉闷而又奇怪的语言，在吾王的舌尖，由他发音，自他口中所吐露出来，竟会让人觉得无比动听而又迷人。  
“那便让我亲吻你的嘴唇，以此来证明这份誓言，我的小鹿。”吾王走到埃里克身边，拦住少年结实的细腰，体贴的用南国之语对他这么说着。  
就在埃里克还没有反应过来，就在他惊慌失措还没来得及拒绝的时候，他已经得到了一个亲吻。那是个温柔的、亲昵的亲吻，妇人会为了换得这样的吻而卖掉自己的宝石，贵族小姐会为了换得这样的吻而放弃继承自己的遗产。只是男孩儿还不懂得在这样的亲吻之中是要张开自己的双唇的，所以这只是一个纯粹的、唇与唇之间的触碰，埃里克紧张的缩在吾王的怀中，红着脸闭紧了自己的双眼，而吾王轻轻吮过了他的男孩儿柔软的唇。两人分开时发出了细微的声响，那细小而又甜蜜的吮吸声，在如此四下无人的空旷宫殿里显得格外明晰。  
“把你的舌头伸出来，我的小鹿。”  
吾王捏住了埃里克的下巴，手指触碰着那个男孩儿被他吮得有些泛红的湿润下唇，有些强硬的这么命令到，他就像是个还未品尝够美味的雄狮，终于对自己的欧米伽露出了那份属于阿尔法的强势和占有欲。被吻得舒服到有些发愣的男孩儿脑子晕晕沉沉的，他微微眯着自己浅蓝色的眼睛，脸颊就像是醉酒一般通红，亲吻令这个未经处事的男孩儿感到微醺，让他散发出了像是野生树莓一般酸甜的味道，那种青涩甜美、而又任人撷取的感觉，真是惹得人心里痒痒。  
埃里克迷迷糊糊的、乖顺的伸出了他柔软的小舌，这样无比情色却又毫无防备的动作，让他被自己的阿尔法狠狠吻住了。吾王搂紧了埃里克细腰，有些情色的将自己抵入对方的口中，纠缠着他的男孩儿主动送上来的、柔软的舌。而埃里克一时间被吻得全身发软，在亲吻之中发出了甜蜜细微的、代表着舒适的呜咽，他颤抖着微微踮起脚尖，有些吃力的回应着自己的阿尔法的掠夺。

“咳咳。”  
几声突兀的轻咳让两个人飞快的分了开来，冰女王和几位下臣已经站在了大殿门口，谁也不知道对于刚刚的事情他们究竟看到了多少。吾王快速的拿起皇冠戴了回去，而偷腥被抓包的埃里克此刻就像是个做错了事的孩子似的，脸颊通红的垂着头。男孩儿很明显还未从刚才甜蜜的深吻中恢复过来，他有些喘息的、若有所思般的用手指触碰着自己被吮得嫣红的唇，漂亮的眼睛就像是融化一般，有些失神的四处乱飘。  
“看来陛下刚刚在教我的孩子布里科坦维亚语。”  
弗蕾娅嘲讽道，她的语调并不友善，早已听闻这位女王对阿尔法和欧米伽之间的欢爱之事厌恶有佳，举国上下都不存在什么婚姻和爱情一说。我默默的记录着，心中暗想如果是这样，怕不是埃里克连一点讨好自己阿尔法的技巧都不懂了，那必定要在大婚之前给他安排上好的女官教导他才行。  
“咳，是的，你的埃里克有着非常灵巧的舌头。”吾王有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，随后十分坦然的把话接了下去。他偷偷瞟了下站在一旁失了魂似的埃里克，意犹未尽的舔了舔自己的唇。  
“陛下，我们有好消息要告诉您。”还是那位正直的老法官首先站出来打断了两位国王针锋相对的谈话，他清了清嗓子，郑重其事的宣布到，“弗蕾娅王后已经接受了所有的条款。”

这是个举国欢庆的好消息，吾王和他的男孩儿在几个月后很快便成婚了，阿福兰萨并未送来什么丰厚的嫁妆，冰女王也未出现在婚礼上。事实上弗蕾娅连请柬都为回复，吾王曾经担心养母的缺席会影响埃里克的心情，让我去侧敲旁击的打听一下埃里克的意向，结果那个男孩儿告诉我他并不觉得这样有什么不妥，反倒是听到冰女王缺席的消息让那个小欧米伽松了一口气。  
当他们互相在上帝面前宣示了对彼此的爱与忠贞，牧师宣布他们已经成为夫妻，吾王在上帝的旨意下亲吻他的新娘的时候，埃里克整个人都愣住了。他脸颊通红，下意识的阖上了双眼，纤长的睫毛在阳光下微微颤抖着，那个男孩儿太过紧张了，以至于都忘记了张开双唇来回应他丈夫的亲吻。我已经开始担心这几个月我让那些女官教他的、讨好吾王的技巧，他究竟有没有记在脑子里了。  
不过吾王好像并不在意埃里克这样迟钝的反应，他在宣誓之吻结束之后，他便横抱起埃里克走出了教堂。布里科坦维亚都为他们的国王和王后献上了欢呼和祝福，由衷的、发自内心的，欢乐在街道上洋溢开来，人们载歌载舞举杯高唱，快活的仿佛一年一度的耶诞日。  
在初夜来临之前，我命女官给埃里克换了一套合适的薄纱衣，在叮嘱他如何讨好自己丈夫的同时，还让她们重新清洗那个男孩儿的身体，并且给他的下体和私处涂好香膏。  
埃里克有些忐忑的坐在寝宫的大床上，不安的向下拽了拽自己身上那件纱衣，那是我最信任的女官亲自挑选的衣服，通透短小、便于穿脱和房事。相比于埃里克的紧张羞涩，我则是坐在房间的角落里，一如既往的继续着我的工作。  
如我所料，吾王并没有让他的王后等太久，很快他便端着一小盘浆果进来了，我看到了盘子里的树莓和草莓，这让我不禁想起了埃里克的味道。那个男孩儿闻起来就像是森林里最为香甜的浆果似的，由清甜的泉水浇灌，散发着一股尚未完全成熟的青涩和酸甜，毫无防备的待人撷取。

“你要吃些浆果吗，我的小鹿？”  
吾王这么询问着，随意地坐到了埃里克的身边，他将清洗干净的树莓递到了那个小欧米伽的唇角。而看到自己丈夫的男孩儿眯起眼睛露出了安心的笑容，他微微张开嘴，乖乖吃掉了吾王手中的树莓。银杯和浆果应声撒了一地，汁水充沛而又饱满的果实陷入了柔软的地毯之中。吾王把他的男孩儿压在了床上，忘情的亲吻着，修长的手指也顺势探入了那层薄薄的衣物之中，他粗糙的、带着厚厚的剑茧的手，温柔的抚摸着男孩儿的身体，碾磨着男孩儿小巧而又敏感的藕粉色乳尖。  
埃里克因为吾王的抚弄而微微颤抖着，但是他却没有拒绝，男孩儿的耳唇血红，喉咙里克制不住的发出了几声弱弱的、代表舒服的呜咽。空气里瞬间溢满了埃里克那股青涩而又酸甜的气味儿，作为一个欧米伽，埃里克的年纪还太小了，他太过于不会隐藏自己，不管是想法、还是气味。  
似乎是也已经逗弄够了自己的男孩儿，吾王把手向埃里克的腿间伸去，轻轻抚弄着那个属于男性欧米伽的、柔软而又隐秘的地方。那是个令人着迷的狭窄缝隙，隐藏在层层软肉之下，只会为自己的阿尔法所打开。是的，同女性欧米伽的身体一样，男性欧米伽也有阴道和子宫，他们的雌穴往往比女性的更加敏感和脆弱。  
吾王分开了埃里克的双腿，那个男孩儿便红着脸害羞的扯住了自己的衣服下摆，想要挡住对方视线似的向下扯弄着自己的衣服，但这终究只是徒劳无功而已。  
事实上，我很明白为什么埃里克会如此害羞，此刻他的阴茎挺立，而雌穴也已经彻底湿透了，小男孩还没有过多的发育，甚至他下体光溜溜的，连耻毛都还未长全，只是尽管埃里克现在并未到发情期，但他还是像个饥渴小荡妇似的湿的要命。那两瓣本应该保护好那个小洞的肉唇热情的分开了一条缝隙，好像有多欢迎接下来吾王的入侵似的。被完全暴露在吾王视线之下的雌穴收缩的开阖着，多余的蜜液从他的小穴里斜斜的流了出来，那里除了他自己分泌的爱液，之前女官叮嘱他自己放入体内的香膏也已经被体温融化成了汁水——当然了，那是带有些许催情作用的香膏，所以现在那个小欧米伽的蜜穴内想必是又湿又热、瘙痒难耐的要命吧。  
阿尔法的气味瞬间便充满了整个房间，侵略性的、占有欲的，和吾王一样，如同雄狮一般让人腿软的气味，就算迟钝如我这样的贝塔，现在也已经被吾王的味道熏得有些晕头转向了。  
吾王俯下身去磨蹭着埃里克的耳后，就像是雄狮在审视自己的猎物。他亲吻着埃里克脖颈处的那块皮肤，在那个在发情期可以留下标记的地方吮咬出了几个发红泛紫的痕迹。  
“抱歉…我，我还没有、没有经历过初潮。”  
埃里克有些慌乱的颤抖着，断断续续的解释道。诚然，作为一个欧米伽，他的魅力的确不足，不具备一般欧米伽所拥有的那种迷人的性吸引力。对我来说埃里克就像是还未开放的花苞，没有那么甜美诱人的信息素，甚至很多时候我都不能分辨他的信息素，他所拥有的更多是清甜和甘冽。  
“我知道，可是我已经等不及了。”吾王回应着，再次不容抗拒的在埃里克耳后的那块皮肤上留下了几个深深的牙印——如果是在欧米伽的发情期的话，这样的痕迹定会变成无比坚固的标记，宣誓阿尔法的所有权，宣誓吾王对他的男孩儿的完全占有。可是现在，面对连初潮都还没经历过的埃里克，这样的行为很现实什么都留不下，顶多是让那个可怜的小欧米伽更加兴奋敏感、身体更加濡湿而已。  
“我现在就要占有你，你一发情我就会标记你，等你怀了我们的孩子，开始产奶的时候，我会是第一个品尝到你乳汁的人。”吾王嗓音沙哑，耐着性子贴在埃里克的耳边低声说到。那些淫词艳语自他口中吐出来，由他那样优雅的、深沉的嗓音吐出来，总是更加令人羞耻的。埃里克为此而涨红了脸，他又羞又臊，可是他体内属于欧米伽的部分，却又让他对这样的事情充满了急切的渴望。小欧米伽晕乎乎的点着头，扭动着身子弱弱的用阿福兰萨语回应着“好的、可以、请对我这么做吧”这样的词汇。  
吾王显然对埃里克有些笨拙的回应逗笑了，他心情极好的扬着唇，轻轻撩开了埃里克额前的棕发，温柔的亲吻了他的额头。年轻的欧米伽被自己阿尔法的气味所包裹，不由得放松了下来，而一根手指就这样挤进了埃里克濡湿柔软的甬道，深深地进入男孩的体内，挤压着湿淋淋的内壁。埃里克小声啜泣着，难耐的扭动着他的腰肢，吾王的手指向来修长，顶到了难以言喻的、舒服的深度，而又因为常年勤于练剑的缘故，令他的手指比一般人的手都要粗糙上许多。粗糙的皮肤有些疼痛的摩擦着柔软娇嫩的内壁，带来一波波无法形容的快感。  
吾王缓缓的抽动着自己的手指，犹豫着迟迟没有将自己的第二根手指也挤进去，那个未经处事的小穴实在是太过柔韧紧致，咬的过于紧了。甜蜜的媚肉如此饥渴的、层层叠叠的吸着他，他很怕一下子将自己的手指放进去，会弄伤他的男孩儿。最重要的是，光是这样抽动手指，埃里克就已经颤抖的不行了，他的阴茎顶端湿漉漉的吐着前液，把他的腹部磨蹭得一塌糊涂。早些时候放到埃里克身体里的、那些具有催情作用的软膏，现在已经被他的蜜穴充分吸收了进去，恐怕当下的任何一点摩擦，都能让那个可怜的小男孩瘙痒难耐的后穴舒服的要命，湿淋淋的流出甜蜜的汁液来吧。  
吾王温柔的安抚着他的欧米伽，耐着性子亲吻着埃里克的侧脸，缓慢的将自己第二根手指也挤进了那个紧致的小穴内。他的手指分开来向外扩张着，让那个狭窄紧致的小穴打开了一点缝隙来，这让男孩儿蜜穴里填满了的润滑就这样斜斜的流出了些许，黏稠的水声随着手指抽出又顶入的动作响了起来。埃里克可止不住的断断续续呻吟着，还未完全变声的嗓音让他听起来奶里奶气的像个小女孩儿。他双腿被大大的分开，逃避似的用小臂挡住了自己涨红的脸，他的脚趾蜷缩着绞紧了身下的床单，整个人紧绷的像个小提琴的琴弦。  
是的，这个可怜的男孩儿，他真是里里外外都湿透了，整个人都脱力的在这张床上送化成了一滩水。埃里克舒服极了，他几乎就快要到了——就快要，可是吾王却在此时残忍的抽出了埋在男孩儿体内的那两根手指。欧米伽体内分泌的爱液已经将那两根修长的手指打湿了，稍稍分开指尖便能看到几根湿黏的银丝纠缠在那两指之间。而男孩儿的身体很明显是不满那两根手指的离开，粉嫩的蜜穴像张贪吃的小嘴似的，意犹未尽的一开一合，似乎是在等待着更大的东西把它撑开填满。  
吾王解开繁琐的睡衣，扶住了自己早已经涨大勃起的阴茎，我对吾王在床上的雄风略有耳闻，早年吾王曾有过一段风流不羁的时光，可如今真正看到又是另一番令人难以置信的感觉。吾王耐着性子在埃里克早已经为他打开的穴口处磨蹭了几下，饱满的顶端瞬间被蜜穴里充沛的爱液蹭的水光发亮，随后他挺身慢慢向男孩儿的体内挤了进去。狭窄的蜜穴瞬间被那根巨物撑到了最大，粉嫩的小洞有些吃力的堪堪吞吃了个头部进去，便绞紧得让人再也难以移动一下了。  
埃里克脸色泛白，漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛里瞬间溢上了一层薄雾，男孩儿原本勃起的阴茎也因为蜜穴被强行扩张到最大的疼痛而软下去了几分。埃里克有些痛苦的小声喘息着，手臂轻轻抵住了吾王的肩膀，似乎是在请求自己的阿尔法不要再继续进来了。而被这样紧致的小穴狠狠咬住，吾王显然也不好受，他尝试性质的想将自己抽出一些，可那狭窄的甬道却紧紧绞着他，不让他移动半分。吾王有些心疼又有些无奈的亲吻着埃里克的侧脸，温柔的诱哄着他的男孩儿，耐着性子告诉埃里克要放松一些。  
“不…不可能的。”埃里克的小脸煞白，他难受的紧绷着身子，语调中带着难以掩饰的哭腔，“太、太大了，您不可能进来的…好痛，好…好难受。求求您、求您不要再、嗯啊，求…求您了。”  
“嘘…嘘，放松点，我的小鹿，放松。”吾王嗓音沙哑，用力的咬住了自己的下唇，可以看出欧米伽这样紧绷的身体让他也不好受。他有些心疼的安慰着埃里克，怜爱的拨开男孩儿额前被汗水浸透的乱发，棕色的、柔软的长发。温柔的俯下身轻吻男孩儿颤抖的唇，吮吸、辗转、舔舐，在屋内带出小小的吮吻声，明明是如此温而又体贴的动作，却让人不禁觉得情色到脸颊发烫。吾王极尽所能的安抚着自己的欧米伽，在埃里克含着眼泪稍稍放松身子的时候，继续缓慢的向那个小欧米伽脆弱的甬道深处顶去。  
强烈的疼痛感和异物入侵身体的感觉似乎已经褪去了，这次埃里克并没有挣扎，而是微微颤抖的扬起了头，环抱住了吾王的脖颈，着迷的闭着眼睛同吾王交换着亲吻。疼痛褪去之后快感很快溢了上来，埃里克可以感受到那根粗长火热的大家伙进入自己体内的感觉，阿尔法巨大的、傲人的尺寸，要比他属于欧米伽的阴茎大上那么多，它从头部开始，缓慢的、一寸一寸的楔进他的身体里。他惊讶于自己接纳那根大家伙竟然花了那么长时间，他的阿尔法把他的肚子填的饱满发涨，粗长的阴茎直直的操到他体内的最深处，顶在他最舒服的那一点上，让他两腿发软，快感一阵阵的在他体内乱涌，把他那个用于接纳阿尔法的、原本紧闭的甬道撑的开开的。埃里克体内柔韧的软肉都被那根火热的勃起烫的酥软透了，湿润的肉壁层层叠叠的收缩着，紧紧咬着那根巨大的勃起，如此饥渴的、淫乱的，好像生怕那个大家伙离开他的身体似的裹着它。  
在等待埃里克适应了一会之后，吾王才尝试性的将自己从埃里克的体内抽出了一些，浅浅的在他的男孩儿的体内律动戳刺着，黏稠的水声随着律动的动作响起。仅仅是这样轻浅的律动便让那个小欧米伽不知所措的哭了出来，性爱所带来的快感顺着他们的交合处向他四肢百骸涌去，埃里克觉得自己全身酥酥麻麻又软趴趴的，所有的力气都仿佛被抽走了似的。就在吾王再一次缓慢的抽出又撞入他体内的时候，埃里克几乎是没来得及反应什么，便抽搐着身子啜泣着射精了。除了精液，同样从他体内喷射出来的，还有那个自蜜穴上方小小的硬核下出吐露出来的、透明的液体，是的，那个可怜的小欧米伽，他就这样被操到潮吹了。  
透明的液体湿哒哒的流了一床，他的蜜穴强烈的颤抖收缩了几下，仿佛回报那根阴茎把自己操的多舒服、多湿似的，用力咬紧了自己体内的那根大家伙。埃里克的身子不正常的抽搐了几下，下身被操湿漉漉的一塌糊涂，而他的腹部也没有好到哪去，精液蹭了他一肚子，射精之后处于不应期的、小小的阴茎有些无精打采的乖乖躺在那一滩精液之中，看起来多少有些可怜兮兮的。  
埃里克满脸泪痕，他看起来真是累坏了，可喜可贺的是，似乎是因为得到了自己阿尔法的滋润，埃里克的味道终于变得有些柔软甜蜜了起来，令人欣慰的稍稍染上了些成熟的味道。可是就算再怎么耐心的阿尔法，到了现在也不可能忍下去了，顾不得埃里克还处在射精之后的不应期，吾王开始在他的欧米伽体内用力抽插起来，几乎是完全抽出再狠狠地顶入，小欧米伽被他撞得全身酥麻，有些疼痛却又极其舒服的磨蹭颤抖着。埃里克的身子随着自己阿尔法的动作而动作着，他觉得自己简直都快要对自己失去控制了，他的蜜穴如此水光淋淋的咬着他的阿尔法，那根正在好好疼爱他的巨大阴茎，在它每次撞进来的时候，他的肉壁都如此欣喜的、渴望的快速裹上去，生怕慢了一点就会失去它似的一收一缩的咬着它，细嫩灼热的内壁湿淋淋、软乎乎的，如此百般谄媚和讨好，咬的人舒服的要命。  
埃里克不能自制的呻吟扭动着，颤抖着身子配合的送上自己的小屁股，任由吾王把他的双腿大大的分开，让他形成一个更容易被进出的姿势。可怜的小男孩儿真的被操透了似的泪水止也止不住，淫乱而又黏稠的水声随着他们的交合律动在房间里此起彼伏的响动着。  
“你想我在你体内成结吗？”  
吾王俯下身子，几乎是咬紧了牙根，用最后的理智贴在埃里克的耳边询问。  
“啊…嗯啊！请、请您！”埃里克颤抖着，含糊其辞的回应着，这个可怜的小男孩儿，他被干得几乎快要连一句完整的话都说不清了。  
“回答我。”  
“请您、请您占有我…请您狠狠地结住我，全都、呃啊…全都射在我的体腔里，让我、让我怀上您的孩子…为您、为您产下子嗣。”  
埃里克哭泣着、哽咽着回答，而他得到了——吾王如他所愿了，几乎是不可思议的，在几下狠狠地、让人腿软的顶撞之后，埃里克那个青涩狭窄的小穴竟然将那个巨大的、属于阿尔法特有的结完完全全的吞了进去。而在那个巨大的结顶来他的身体，在吾王用精液填满他的生殖腔的时候，埃里克也又一次颤抖抽搐着身子潮吹了，他的阴茎依旧处于不应期的贴在光滑平坦的小腹上，可是他的蜜核却再次甜蜜可人的喷出了蜜汁来。透明的液体湿淋淋的顺着他们交合的地方流到了床上，而射精的过程则是稍稍持续了一会，为了保证精液全都灌进欧米伽的子宫里，阿尔法的结并不会一下子消退。为此埃里克有些脱力的躺在了床上，他的全身酥软，动也不想动的任由吾王扶住了他的身子。  
埃里克红着脸，享受着自己阿尔法落在他唇角和侧脸的亲吻，现在他已经开始有些后悔自己在被操的舒服的失神之间要求自己的阿尔法射在体内的事情了。他害怕那会让布里科坦维亚的王觉得他是个本性下作的欧米伽，甚至都还没到发情期就表现得如此淫乱不堪，又或者他会不会因此就真的急急怀上普兰塔奇纳特家的子嗣？埃里克脑子里乱乱的，后穴也因为过度使用而酸痛的要命，最重要的是、最重要的是他的肚子里也被填的鼓鼓的，里面全都是自己丈夫射给自己的种子——又或者他自己要求丈夫射进来的？  
此刻埃里克的味道已经变得比最开始甜蜜许多了，得到了自己的阿尔法的滋润，埃里克开始像个将要成熟的蜜桃似的，散发出了诱人的芬芳。不过在我看来，他还是差的太远了，很多比他年纪更小，嫁人更早的欧米伽，都要比他精通房事的多。像他这样未经处事，又不懂得如何在床上讨好自己丈夫的欧米伽，实在是所幸吾王宝贝他宝贝的要命，他才没在初潮之前就开始的初次性爱中受伤。

“如果你在想怀孕的事情，放心吧，发情期之外不会那么容易怀上的。”吾王仿佛看透了埃里克的所想，他非常自然的抱着他的男孩儿，温柔的抚摸着那个孩子的脊背安慰道。  
“嗯…”埃里克缩在自己阿尔法的怀里，同自己的丈夫交换了几个甜蜜的亲吻。他过于放松了，以至于现在埃里克已经有些昏昏欲睡了，这也并非不可理解，毕竟激烈的性爱让欧米伽感到疲惫不已，而自己阿尔法的味道又让他倍感安心。  
“睡吧，我的小鹿。”吾王轻轻吻了吻埃里克的侧脸，露出了令人难以置信的宠溺的表情，事实上我已经很久没见到吾王如此放松的模样了，之前四处征战、平定国事等等，都令他忙的焦头烂额、彻夜难眠，而看到现在这样放松的吾王，我也多少也能感到放松和安心了。  
寝室内的烛火摇曳了几下，我拿起几乎快要烧尽的烛台，拿着自己整理好的笔记，蹑手蹑脚的走出了寝宫内。

Fin


End file.
